In today's society, users are able to enjoy and experience media content through standard televisions, set-top-boxes (STBs), personal computers, mobile communications devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and through other devices. The media content can often include audio content, video content, text content, still image content, and/or combinations thereof. Users can receive the various types of media content via Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), cable TV, satellite TV, and through other means.
Users often choose to experience media content on their own, however, often times users would prefer to experience the media content with others. Typically, users have to call their friends to plan a get-together to enjoy a particular media program, however, such a method often results in friends arriving late or not being able to make it. Encouraging users to consume the same media content at the same time can provide for a more interesting and enriching media experience.